


That visions are seldom all they seem

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Era, Dreams, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hybrids, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), M/M, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sleeping Beauty Elements, Slow but Fast Burn, Spells & Enchantments, sapnap is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cursed as an infant, George is blissfully ignorant of the fate that befalls him whenever his hand comes into contact with a spinning wheel. Certainly, his memory is spotty and he’s prone to dizzy spells and disorientation, but surely sleeping for such long periods isn’t that unusual…Dream is entirely aware, and has been using the curse against George for so long now that he doesn’t know when the lines of protection blurred into habit.Sapnap has always supported Dream, knowing he has his reasons, but is now beginning to doubt whether those reasons can be justified as right.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory if any CC feels uncomfortable about fic and no longer consents to being in them, I will remove this and purge my laptop, ect, ect…
> 
> On anon because I never thought I’d be writing fic for Minecraft roleplaying, also think it’s kinda fun to write more freely. 
> 
> SO basically this is the result of watching George’s ‘lore’ stream whilst babysitting a kid who was watching Sleeping Beauty. The two things kind of got muddled up in my brain and I had a vague idea for a fic. I ended up watching Maleficent for some inspiration as well, so I could fuse some of the elements together. I’m sure this isn’t an entirely original concept, but I hope anyone who reads this chapter enjoys it :D 
> 
> IMPORTANT: The first 2000 or so words is mostly dialogue. I wrote it that way purposefully to keep some things vague, but after that the chapter continues on normally. Sorry if that’s annoying, I actually found it really irritating writing that way tbh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cursed as an infant, George is blissfully ignorant of the fate that befalls him whenever his hand comes into contact with a spinning wheel. Certainly, his memory is spotty and he’s prone to dizzy spells and disorientation, but surely sleeping for such long periods isn’t that unusual…
> 
> Dream is entirely aware, and has been using the curse against George for so long now that he doesn’t know when the lines of protection blurred into habit.
> 
> Sapnap has always supported Dream, knowing he has his reasons, but is now beginning to doubt whether those reasons can be justified as right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory if any CC feels uncomfortable about fic and no longer consents to being in them, I will remove this and purge my laptop, ect, ect…
> 
> On anon because I never thought I’d be writing fic for Minecraft roleplaying, also think it’s kinda fun to write more freely.
> 
> SO basically this is the result of watching George’s ‘lore’ stream whilst babysitting a kid who was watching Sleeping Beauty. The two things kind of got muddled up in my brain and I had a vague idea for a fic. I ended up watching Maleficent for some inspiration as well, so I could fuse some of the elements together. I’m sure this isn’t an entirely original concept, but I hope anyone who reads this chapter enjoys it :D
> 
> IMPORTANT: The first 2000 or so words is mostly dialogue. I wrote it that way purposefully to keep some things vague, but after that the chapter continues on normally. Sorry if that’s annoying, I actually found it really irritating writing that way tbh.

* * *

“Well we can’t just let them get away with this, Phil.”

“As much as I loath to agree with him, he makes a solid point. The humans have been out of hand recently, trying to invade our territory and stake it as their own. We can’t let it continue without rebuke. To do so would undermine the legitimacy of the Moorlands.”

“What are you suggesting we do, then? I doubt a simple letter of complaint will achieve anything.”

“I’m not recommending that. If we want to teach these bastards a lesson, we need to-“

“I simply cannot condone whatever you are about to suggest.”

“You haven’t even _heard_ it yet, bird-brain-“

“Mind your words! You are in _his_ faction, you horned-“

“And here I thought the Avian Court was renowned for their hospitality-“

“Is all of this quibbling going to get us anywhere?”

“It’s not _my_ fault the Avians are a bunch of pussies-“

“Hey, language! If we can’t have a civilised discussion, I will be leaving, and my faction will be escorting me!”

“If his court leaves, so does mine. The decision has to be unanimous. Those are the rules.”

“Just make your point already. _Some_ of us have places to be.”

“Fucking-“

“Language!”

“This is why we never meet up with _your lot-“_

“Say that again, you-“

“Here we go again-“

“Enough. I _will_ adjourn this meeting if our discussions continue on in this uncivilised fashion. This is your last chance to let your grievances be heard. Do not forget, it is _my_ faction’s turn to host this assembly.”

“Since the Avians hold all of the power here, nice flex by the way Phil, I’ll keep it simple. The King and the Queen out in the wider SMP region have been flexing their muscles too much lately. They’ve been hunting our kind, and even spreading some dumbass propaganda posters around. We don’t _all_ live in the Moors. Some of us like to do business with humans.”

“You mean exploit them and steal their riches. I’m not surprised they hate us with how you conduct your _business.”_

“If you wanna hurt my feelings, you’ll have to try harder than that.”

“Why am I not surprised that the only reason you’re concerned with this issue is because it impairs your ability to scam people.”

“Dubious agenda aside, he makes a solid point. We can’t turn our back on other hybrids and fae just because the majority of our court resides in the Moors. It’s already been proven that the monarchy is behind all of this, so we should retaliate directly to them. There’s no use punishing the innocent.”

“I hate the idea of creating conflict, but I have to agree. It’s better to strike the royal family than spark the ire of every peasant with a pitchfork outside the Moors. The only reason the humans are behaving so antagonistic suddenly is because of the lies and misinformation they’re being fed. If anyone has any ideas about a solution-“

“I do.”

“Overruled.”

“You can’t just-“

“Whatever plan comes out of your mouth is bound to be despicable.”

“Let him speak. You’re entitled to a rebuttal if you dispute his plan.”

“Thank you, _Avian Overlord._ Look, my plan’s pretty fucking simple. They wanna go out there and cause trouble for us, we take the fight directly to them, and _hit them where it hurts._ Beat them so far down that they never even _think_ of messing with us again. Now, I know some of you _ahem_ wusses _ahem_ will find my plan too drastic, but sometimes drastic measures are necessary.”

“I am timing this.”

“The Queen’s recently given birth.”

“We may live in the Moors, but this is no backwater. We have ways of keeping informed.”

“I don’t know what the little brat’s name is, probably something pompous…but they’re having a ceremony to celebrate his birth.”

“I _really_ don’t like where this is going.”

“I say we storm the castle, break into the chamber wherever this party is taking place, and-“

“I will _never_ condone the harm of a child, human or otherwise. A child is not responsible for the follies of its parents. This discussion is over.”

“You may get to host the assembly this time Phil, but this is a democratic system. We vote for an outcome.”

“How irresponsible of me to forget. Those who endorse this plan please raise your hand or voice your support.”

….

“A resounding silence, then. Let’s move on.”

“Fucking-“

“Language!”

“I don’t support that kind of assassination plot, but his approach isn’t entirely flawed.” The voice is remarkably cold, despite it coming from someone so ‘seemingly’ young. Fae aged at a much slower rate than normal hybrids and humans, leaving them in a juvenile form for a frustratingly long period. Their growth tended to accelerate when they reached their ‘teenage’ phase, mirroring that of a regular human or hybrid. “Are we just going to pretend like the SMP hasn’t been overrun by these dullards? Why are we sectioned off in the Moors like a herd of cattle?”

“Do you have a grand scheme to save the SMP, Dream?”

It’s a joking question, but the response it receives is deadly serious. “You can consider my plans for the SMP as…ambitious, and that’s all I will say on the matter. I certainly don’t intend to sit around at this table and waste my time talking.”

“Big words from the guy who rarely leaves his seclusion. I’m surprised you even responded to the invitation.”

“I wanted to make certain that none of your courts would interfere with my plans.”

“You are one cocky little shit-“

“Dream, please don’t go doing anything rash. Your actions reflect on all of us as a whole. We can’t jeopardise the reputation of our communities any further.”

“Oooohh, here comes the lone wolf response-“

“I’m not part of your ‘community’. I co-exist with it, but I don’t belong to it. You’re overestimating your importance to me. If I wasn’t personally offended with the situation, I would not be attending this meeting. But I am, which means I’m stepping in. So stay out of my way.”

“There it is!”

“I do not mean to sound condescending Dream, but your court consists of you and you alone. It’s easier to make impulsive decisions when you need only protect yourself.”

“It’s not my fault you’ve let it progress to a point where protecting yourself and your ilk has become an unmanageable task, Philza. Maybe you should focus on _‘the community’_ more and your personal life less.”

“What Philza is doing is honourable. Something you wouldn’t understand, secluding yourself like a hermit and donning a mask to hide your face. Permission to bodily throw this smug child from our court, Phil?”

….

“No. He has a place here. I won’t exclude him because of his opinion on how I spend my spare time. That said, I recommend he not stray into the territory of personal attacks. It is immature and counter-productive.”

“I don’t _need_ your pardon, nor do I need to be thrown from this assembly. I’m happy to leave of my own free-will. My business is concluded here, anyway.”

“The arrogance of this-“

“Travel safely, Dream. I thank you for making the journey. Perhaps next time you can host the assembly. It will be good experience for you. I’m sure you’ll expand your court when you meet the right fae. We all need a family, after all.”

“I’d rather not have some squealing little shit taking up my time.”

“Well nobody was asking _you.”_

“Suck my dick.”

“Language!”

“Send Techno my regards. I’ve heard of his promise with a blade. I look forward to duelling with him someday.”

“Hopefully conflict between our two factions will never be necessary.”

“Hm. _Hopefully_.”

* * *

“I didn’t think your kind did deals with humans.”

“I believe this could be the beginning of a lucrative partnership for you. You’re a mercenary for hire, and I have a list of wasteful humans for you to assassinate, and no small amount of coin to part with. The Moors are rich with natural materials, which I’m sure you’d know, as a killer for profit.”

“And yet you are enlisting my services. I’m not one for small-talk, who do you want dead?”

“The King and Queen.”

“Even if that _was_ possible, I’d end up dead myself not long after the deed was done. Killing a member of the royal family isn’t like killing some nameless peasant or low-ranking noble. I like emeralds, but I also like my head attached to my shoulders.”

“You are needlessly concerned. I’ve planned so that the throne will not remain vacant for longer than it would take to pull off a decapitated corpse. Under this scheme, you and your associates will be pardoned as soon as the job is completed.”

“And who will be coronated in their place? I’m not above doing business with your kind when it fills my pockets, but I draw the line at being an accessory to a hostile coup d’état staged by _devils._ The King and Queen may tax us too highly for my liking, but I’d rather my finances suffer than be under the rule of you _beasts.“_

“The balance of the SMP would suffer under the ruling of my kind. I know you humans would never accept it.”

“Then what is your objective? You can’t be orchestrating an assassination just for the fun of it. You seem too…careful.”

“The kingship has long been disputed between two biological lines. The animosity is kept private, but it’s long been speculated in royal gossip that there is resentment brewing between them. I intend to replace the current monarchs with members of the rival family.”

“Why?”

“They have a higher opinion of the Moors, and will discontinue the propaganda war the current monarchs are waging.”

“Because they’ll be indebted to you, right?”

“I’ve already made all of the arrangements for the succession. If you live up to your reputation, human, you may just end up receiving a bonus for your efforts.”

“A bonus?”

“A knighthood may better serve you, and your family. It’s a far more stable line of work than killing for contract. You have a son, right? Perhaps he can serve as a squire for the new prince.”

“And do you have a plan for infiltrating the castle? The amount of guards stationed has increased tenfold since the birthing celebration yesterday-“

“What happened yesterday?”

“Some hybrid bastard turned up, and used a sceptre to place a curse on the infant prince-“

_“What!?”_

* * *

“He is _done._ I warned him not to interfere, and now he’ll pay the price for disobeying me. By the time I’m finished with him, he’ll practically be living in _banishment_ from the SMP.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Dream? The guy may seem like a jackass, but he’s smart. There’s no way he could have gotten access to a fae sceptre without some kind of convoluted scheme. Maybe spiting a guy like that is a bad idea for us.”

“Don’t make me turn you back into a bird, Sapnap.”

“Then what’s the plan? You’re not above murder, but somehow killing a baby is going _too far_ for you? This kid will be the rightful heir when he comes of age. He has the potential to challenge the family _you_ are putting on the throne. Years pass quickly for us, this could easily become a _tomorrow_ problem.”

“I don’t kill people without a purpose.”

“Then what’s the plan?”

“I don’t know. Get some family to raise him out in the woods, I guess. Pay them to keep his heritage a secret, and he’ll just grow up like any other ordinary, unremarkable human.”

“You’re going to do _more_ dealings with humans?”

“It’s not like I have much of a choice!”

“What was the curse, anyway? Hybrids aren’t magic. Whatever spell he placed had to have been pretty basic.”

“The sceptre belonged to a fae who specialised in slumber spells. All benign, mostly for treating insomnia. That moron went and cursed the baby to _fall asleep_ whenever he touched a, _get this_ , **_spinning wheel._** A fucking **_spinning wheel_** _._ You say he’s clever, but he clearly went in to that ceremony unprepared. It makes no sense.”

“Maybe he made it nonsensical on purpose. He probably just wanted to scare the royals into submission without causing any real harm. All bluster, no bite.”

“Either way it’s stupid. So long as they keep the kid away from spinning wheels, he’ll live a normal life. The sceptre wasn’t strong enough to compel.”

“Can he be woken if he pricks his finger?”

“Only if he’s touched by true love’s kiss. Since _love conquers all_ , apparently.”

“You couldn’t sound more derisive if you tried.”

“Let’s hope some fool loves him, in case of any accidents.”

* * *

“Isn’t it wonderful, George?”

George looks up from the book he had been flipping through, furrowing his brows at the _bizarre_ sight before him. Dream looms large and ~~irritatingly~~ tall over where George is perched in his chair, the shiny wooden structure of a newly assembled spinning wheel sitting proudly behind him.

Dream had made it all himself, although George’s memory of the creation process seemed…scattered. He’d always had issues regarding his memory, and although this may have been a cause of concern for most people (after all, it wasn’t exactly healthy to sleep for over forty eight hours at a time on occasion), he was so accustomed to his spotty recollection that it seldom bothered him anymore. He’d always been like this, ever since he was a child. Forgetful, and prone to long naps. It had made it hard for him to forge meaningful connections in his life, but Dream had always been his best friend, alongside Sapnap.

He…couldn’t quite remember when he met them, either. Only that they were always there in the majority of his memories. The three of them had grown up together, as close as companions could be. It didn’t matter that he had never visited their homes, or met their families. All of that was irrelevant, and George was just happy to have friends, even if the pair of them drove him mad at times. “It’s a spinning wheel, Dream.” He said, flatly. “I know you are somewhat of a devoted hobbyist, but I literally cannot count the amount of times you’ve had me fondle those things.”

“’Fondle?’ You make it sound so _weird.”_

George couldn’t help but crack a small smile at Dream’s exaggerated tone, but he still didn’t budge from his comfortable position. He’d spent the majority of his day engaged in domestic chores, tending to the cottage and harvesting the small amount of crops he grew to sustain himself. It was just him now, it had been for _years._ He knows he must have had caregivers as a child, but he just couldn’t-

“I’ll have you know my affection for spinning wheels is perfectly healthy. Healthier than your obsession with flowers and herbs.”

“At least flowers and herbs can be used for potions and concoctions. Your spinning wheels just sit idle all day. You won’t even let me touch them when you aren’t present. A little obsessive, Dream.”

“The value goes down if just anyone touches them.”

“So I’m _‘just anyone’,_ am I?” George asks teasingly. He can see the barest glimmer of a grin behind Dream’s mask, the slightly-visible side of his mouth quirking up. “Wow, Dream. Way to hurt my feelings.”

“You know I adore you, George.” Dream replies, matching the teasing tone easily. He chuckles when George’s cheeks pinken, and the dark haired man mumbles an insult underneath his breath. “That’s why I let you touch them, when supervised. I certainly don’t let Sapnap do that, do I?”

“That’s because he’d probably break them. That, and I suspect he has a phobia towards the spindle. He always seems to disappear whenever you show them to me.” This, too, doesn’t strike George as unusual. Sapnap had a tendency to just…disappear. Not in the literal sense, but in the sense that George would excuse himself for the bathroom and return to find him absent. He always gave some vague answer for his frequent disappearing acts, and it had been happening for so long now that George no longer batted an eyelid. “At least he leaves pretty Sapnap in his place. Right, pretty bird?”

Dream rolls his eyes as the raven sitting on the nearby windowsill preens, giving a happy squawk. George assumed (always assuming, never getting a straight answer) that the creature was Sapnap’s pet, which explained the namesake Dream bestowed upon it. It was probably trained to deliver messages or something, because whenever it flew away, it didn’t seem that much longer until Sapnap reappeared, albeit without the creature. It was obviously obedient to a fault, knowing immediately when it was summoned or dismissed.

George didn’t know how old the raven was. As old as Sapnap, at least. Perhaps older, if it was the untamed raven he’d spotted in his younger years like he suspected.

He was fond of the raven. He couldn’t imagine how upset he’d be when the creature finally succumbed to old age. Thankfully it hadn’t shown any signs of slowing down yet. In fact, it was a rather energetic creature, rather reminiscent of its namesake-

“The timber is so smooth.” Dream’s voice interrupts his thoughts, and George blinks up at him. His eyes seem brighter behind his mask for almost a second, as if they’re glowing.

George would never admit it aloud, but he’d always thought Dream’s eyes his most striking feature. They always seemed to be shifting in shades of green, gleaming almost ethereally. He found the change in colours more discernible, after Dream had gifted him with his white goggles on his sixteenth birthday. It had been a remarkably thoughtful gift, and George seldom went anywhere without them nowadays. As constant a fixture upon his face as Dream’s mask was upon his. “I’m sure it is. You are quite the diligent craftsman. You really ought to start selling them.”

“Let me show it to you.”

“In a moment, Dream. I really want to finish this chapter before I start on dinner. Should have known Sapnap would disappear when it was his turn to cook…” Probably a good thing, really. Sapnap was hopeless in the field of the culinary arts, and George was honestly surprised he’d never given himself food poisoning. He’d certainly given it to _George_ on more than one occasion, and George was sure he’d seen him eat _raw meat_ before…

Sure that the matter was settled, George returned his attention to his book, leafing to the page he had been looking for. He’d been raised to be proficient with a sword like most young men, but he’d been wanting to learn some new forms as of late. He’d always sparred with Dream and Sapnap (indeed Dream and Sapnap had helped improve his skill through practice) and had even seen small battles once or twice-

Had he?

It all seemed to be a little fuzzy all of a sudden.

Why was he looking at this book, again? Surely he could be reading something more pleasant, especially in the evening. Perhaps a cook book for a new recipe. He’d always enjoyed cooking, after all-

“It’ll only take a moment George.” Dream’s voice is kind enough, but there’s an edge of insistence now. “Then we can cook dinner together.”

Blinking a few times, George dazedly put aside the book, raising a hand to his temple. He didn’t feel ill, exactly, but there was a sense of _disorientation._ Familiar, but unwanted. George had things to do. He had plans. Plans to-

George rose from his cushioned chair, peering up at Dream with a faint grimace. “I suddenly don’t feel so well, Dream. Perhaps I ought to see a doctor about these dizzy spells of mine…” Hadn’t he intended to do so many times now? But he always seemed so busy, too busy to-

Dream’s hands are familiar on his shoulders. Long fingers grip the fabric of his tunic as they steady his slight swaying, firm but not uncompromising. If George wanted, he could easily slip free.

But why would he want to? He wasn’t angry or upset with Dream. They weren’t fighting or playing some silly game where he’s trying to escape. Sure, it had taken him time to grow used to such familiarity, but he was more than comfortable with him and Sapnap by now. There was no need to shove him away so rudely. “Dream-“

Dream hushes him softly, easily steering him in the direction of the spinning wheel. George can feel his muscles relax at the sight of it, his tense form melting into Dream’s grasp. With one hand, Dream rubs a soothing circle across his back.

George wants to protest that he isn’t a child in need of coddling. That he’s perfectly capable of moving freely. But-

It feels so nice.

The spinning wheel shines in its spot near the crackling fire. The flames cast flickering shadows over the spindle, and if George was prone to fits of horror, he might have found it almost…foreboding.

But the sight is familiar. Dream is always showing them to him, after all.

He doesn’t need the guiding touch to know to reach out his own hand, fingers delicately coming to rest on the spindle. It seems almost illuminated, but it’s probably just the fire interfering with his perceptions…

Sleep doesn’t come slowly. There’s no yawning. No heavy eyelids. It’s a sudden, all-encompassing sensation. There’s no time for him to become fearful, or suspicious. No panic or confusion.

His body merely slumps boneless, his eyes sliding shut. He’s letting out a soft snore before his brain can conjure another thought. It’s peaceful. Serene. An insomniacs most desperate of desires.

Dream’s hands easily support George as he loses control of his body, hefting the lax form into his arms. George feels…secure there. Safe.

**Safe.**

That’s what mattered. That’s why Dream was doing this. _That’s_ why he enjoyed this so much.

His trek through the cottage is easy. He may have spent a lot of time away from George, but when he didn’t have SMP… _business_ to attend to, he considered this place his home. There was a reason he was rumoured to be homeless, and it was because the home he kept…he couldn’t _abide_ the thought of anyone but Sapnap knowing. That would put George at risk. That would put his… _operation_ at risk. If someone were to discover what he was doing, what he’d been doing for _years,_ and got it in their head to interfere or tip George off-

The mere thought was enough to make Dream feel a strong sense of annoyance. He’d worked hard to keep George safe all of these years, and although he’d certainly made mistakes, his magick had always served him well. He wouldn’t let anyone _jeopardise_ his efforts.

He supposed it came in useful, being the most powerful ~~person demon fae entity god?~~ _being_ on the server. His opponents could band together against him all they wanted, their efforts were futile to one such as himself.

The curtains are spread wide open in George’s room when he enters, but a twitch of his fingers is enough to have them firmly drawn, the covers of his bed pulling back under the ministration of Dream’s powers. They have that notorious emerald glimmer to them, an immediate identifying factor.

When he lays George down on the sheets, it’s with the utmost care. Certainly, he could have used his magick to float George there, but he liked the surety of tending to George himself. Liked the weight of him in his arms. To a normal human, it might have proven strenuous to move him. George may have been small in stature and a little on the skinny size, but he was still a _human,_ and most normal humans would feel the strain within minutes, unlike Dream, who barely felt a trace of discomfort.

He raises the sheet and cover up to rest underneath George’s chin, grateful George always removed his boots whenever he came inside. He’d need to be changed into something more comfortable depending on how long he’d be asleep, but Dream could leave that to Sapnap.

Right. Sapnap.

Clicking his fingers, he hears the sound of feet heavily meeting the floor from down the hall. He doesn’t look up when Sapnap comes thundering into the room. He need not fear rousing George, as there is only one method in which he can wake from his deep slumber, and Dream has no intention of allowing it until he is ready.

“What the hell, Dream? You can’t just turn me into a bird whenever we have a disagreement!”

Actually, he could. And he did so, quite frequently.

But Dream didn’t want to antagonise his longest friend by snidely pointing this out. He’d already pissed him off enough by transforming him when they’d started bickering earlier. “You were being too loud. He was going to notice.”

“Maybe it would be good if he did notice! I pity him, being put to sleep like an errant toddler whenever you can’t deal-“

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” Dream cuts in, a sharp edge to his voice. “Sapnap, you know why this happens.”

Sapnap huffed loudly, pushing back his dark hair and securing it with his band. The strands still looked feathered slightly, the enchantment not fully worn off. “Because _you’re_ being an idiot-“

“Because we need to keep George safe.” Dream finished, as if Sapnap hadn’t spoken. “Because George is our friend. Our very fragile, very _human_ friend. And unless you’ve managed to miraculously forget, half of the SMP is after our asses.”

Sapnap’s mouth snaps shut at this. It’s a fair point. Even if, in their cases, their troubles _are_ a little self-inflicted. Who would have thought being cocky assholes to a bunch of humans would come back to bite them. Who would have thought _the Moors_ would get involved. Sapnap had more people out for his head nowadays than friends.

“Once this messy affair is settled, I won’t need to resort to this as often. It won’t be too much longer now, so be patient.”

“I’m just worried.”

“With you here to protect George whilst I’m gone, there should be nothing to worry about.“

“About you.” Getting the two words out is a little awkward. Not because Sapnap doesn’t _want_ Dream to know he’s concerned for his welfare, but because over the last few years, he’s felt himself almost…drifting away from that part of his friend. The emotional part. He saw Dream express emotion less and less, and even what he managed to muster for George seemed strained at times. “Dream, you are indisputably the most powerful being on the SMP. It hurts my pride to admit it, but I think the only one close to matching you is Technoblade.”

“I know.” Dream replied, matter-of-factly. He straightened up from his kneeling position by the bed, gently removing George’s goggles and laying them on the bedside table.

“Then surely you know the threat your enemies possess against you with him in their ranks.”

“Techno’s allegiances have always been shoddy, Sapnap. But don’t worry, I’m keeping an eye out. If he’s planning something, I’ll find a way to counter it.” Dream was as unfailingly confident as ever, but he couldn’t help but feel his resolve waver when he realised it was approaching the hour for him to depart. His visits to see George were growing shorter and shorter. Being a ‘god’ of the SMP took up a lot of time and resources, and he couldn’t always justify taking a break in the cute little cottage. “I shouldn’t be gone too long, this time. I just have some routine… _maintenance_ to perform.”

“What kind?”

Dream heaved a sigh. “Sapnap.”

“That’s what I mean! You never tell me anything anymore. It’s like you don’t trust me-“

“I _do_ trust you. Would I leave you with George, if I didn’t trust you?”

“It’s not like you have anyone else to choose from-“

_“Sapnap.”_

Sapnap gave a sigh of his own. This one more drawn-out and aggressive. He pulled out a nearby chair (the one sat near George’s bed for better observation) with more force than necessary, plopping downwards loudly. He crossed his arms, jaw clenched tightly. He loved his friends, but _gods,_ did they drive him _insane._ “I want to believe everything is going to work out, Dream, but ever since that first battle, things have only been getting worse. George spends more time asleep nowadays than awake. If it wasn’t for the terms of the enchantment, his body would have started wasting away.”

“It seems cruel on the surface, but to him nothing is amiss, Sapnap. He doesn’t know what’s happening.”

“Maybe _that’s_ the cruellest thing.”

“Ignorance is bliss.”

“Easy for us to say as the puppeteers. If he were to really find out what was happening…” Sapnap couldn’t even speak of it. He may have had his disagreements with George, but the other man was still one of his best friends. To imagine the hatred and betrayal George would feel…

“All the more reason to keep his mind in a state of blissful unknowing. Everything will turn out right in the end, you’ll see. Then all three of us can live together like we’ve always wanted.”

Sapnap didn’t speak the words that burned the tip of his tongue, already knowing the frosty reception they would receive. Dream and George would always be his best friends, and he was unwaveringly loyal to the pair, but…

He couldn’t help but wonder, how nice it would be to have other friends. Friends he didn’t have obligations to. Friends he could goof off around without responsibility. Friends who didn’t use his own shape-shifting nature against him whenever a disagreement got too heated. Friends he didn’t have to babysit for weeks on end just because his other _friend_ had fucked off to who _knows_ where-

Resentment was a truly insidious thing. Sapnap tried to keep its creeping influence contained, but the more secretive Dream became, the more often he was left alone responsible for George-

But it wasn’t George’s fault. He was an unknowing victim in all of this.

Sapnap knew, that if he were to press a friendly kiss to George’s cheek, the platonic love would wake him from his slumber immediately. He knew, without even needing to try. George was a real bastard at times, but he was almost like a brother. And brothers pissed one another off.

But if Dream were to ever fall into the same state…

Dream was like a brother to him. Sapnap had considered him so, ever since he saved him from death as a child. He’d never once in all of his life considered the prospect of stabbing him in the back. But…

The self-doubting voice that whispered inside his head had been verbalised by others in his presence. His worst fears manifesting.

Maybe Dream didn’t care about him anymore, after all.

And at this rate, maybe he wouldn’t care for George much longer, either.

“I’ll keep in touch in the usual way. Only contact me from your end if there is an emergency.” Dream’s plain attire melts away into vivid purple armour, an axe manifesting in his hands. He looks frightening, like that, ever present mask leering. “I’ve been thinking of erecting a thorn-forest around the cottage just in case, but I worry such drastic action may only bring about scrutiny…”

Great. His best friend doubted he could protect his other best friend. Just perfect.

Noting Sapnap’s scowl, Dream smiled. Sapnap didn’t need the visible proof. He could hear it in his voice. Detect it in the slightly slackened stance. “I’ll see you soon, Sap.”

He could also tell whenever Dream was performing.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t take too long. It’s boring here without anyone to talk to.”

Sapnap sits silently as Dream leaves without another word, only loosening his jaw and uncrossing his arms once he’s heard the cottage door shut, and the locks fastened. It can’t lock Sapnap in, he can fly easily through a window in his raven form (as Dream well knows, the locks are for George’s benefit) but he can’t help but feel a sense of…

Like he’s trapped.

“Oh Georgie,” he says, staring at the serene face of his sleeping friend with sympathy “I’m sorry.”

He’d known what he was getting into when Dream first suggested it. He’d agreed easily enough at the time.

He _hadn’t_ known how long it would continue, and how readily Dream would utilise the curse. How…obsessive he’d become.

But he had to trust Dream for now. Grievances aside, the man was right when it regarded George’s mortality. Neither him or Dream were invincible, but they were more talented at battle than George, even if he _did_ bring his own talents to their team. George wasn’t weak, but without _really_ knowing why he was fighting, with his mind missing so many pieces…

He didn’t have the incentive. The emotion. The confusion would spell his end.

So Sapnap would be his warden, as he had been so many times before.

He wondered when the word ‘warden’ had replaced the word ‘protector’ in his mind.

He wondered if going for a fly would clear his mind.

* * *

“Oh Geooooooooorge~”

George smothered a giggle at the lilting call, ducking further into the hollow of the tree he had discovered. Dream and Sapnap were so good at hide-and-seek, but he was sure this narrow spot would be easily overlooked. He might finally win a game against them! That would show Sapnap, and his stupid smug face-

**_~~Wake up, George.~~ _ ** _I’m not dreaming, I’ve finally found a perfect hiding place!_

He felt so safe and cosy here. Like nothing could ever hurt him. But who would want to hurt him, anyway? The only hurt he ever faced was when his play fighting with Dream and Sapnap went a little too far, and even then it wasn’t long-lasting harm…

“Geoooooooooorge~”

George held his breath as he heard the approach of soft footfalls. Both Dream and Sapnap traversed the woods nearby his cottage with complete ease, but he’d trained his ears to detect the quiet sounds over time. It hadn’t been uncommon for them to startle him terribly when they’d first started playing together. ~~~~

**_~~Run George.~~_** _I have to stay perfectly still. I **want** to win this time. If I even shift the slightest-_

“Found you!”

George let out a surprised scream at the face that was suddenly shoved into the small space of the trees hollow. For a moment it seemed as if a white mask was before him, a simple smiling face carved onto the porcelain. It made his heart racket erratically in his chest, but once he blinked-

Dream’s eyes were glimmering at him, that dark yellow shade he was so familiar with. He could count each of the small freckles that dotted across the bridge of his nose. His smirk was wide and self-satisfied.

He had caught George.

_Again._

“Found you George!” He said, once more, as George blinked the bizarre **_~~vision~~_** _flecks of dirt that had fallen into his eyes_ away.

“That’s not fair!” George complained, glowering upwards at his friend. “You _have_ to be cheating. There’s no way you could have found me here so quickly! I even cleared my tracks away before I climbed inside!”

“Oh come on. Don’t be a sore loser, George.”

“Says the guy who pouted for an _hour_ yesterday when I beat him at hopscotch.”

“I told you, that’s a game for babies! You’re such a baby, George!”

“I am _not!”_ George puffed out his cheeks in offense, but still accepted the hand Dream offered, allowing himself to be pulled from the hollow of the tree in one swift _pull._ “You’re just mad I’m better at you than something!” With a huff, he wiped down his tunic and trousers, before casting a curious glance around. “Where’s Sapnap? He never misses an opportunity to gloat.”

“We split up to find you. He’s probably peeing, or something.”

A loud squawk is heard, as a large raven swoops down to settle on one of the lower branches of a nearby tree, ruffling its feathers at Dream as if in reproach.

George’s indignation fades at the sight of it, and he smiles welcomingly. “Pretty bird! Why do I always see you when Sapnap disappears? Do you find him as insufferable as I do?”

The raven squawks again, although George isn’t sure if its in agreement. It’s a clever raven, for certain, but he isn’t sure how well it comprehends human speech. Maybe it was magic…

“Wanna play one more round, George?”

“Shouldn’t we find Sapnap?”

“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere. He wouldn’t have wandered too far. We’ll probably run into him while we play.”

George looks to the sky. The sun is still at its peak, and the weather doesn’t seem at risk of turning. There’s definitely time for one more game before he returns home to the cottage. “Fine. But no climbing! Last time you climbed up that tree I nearly broke my leg on the way back down…”

“Aw. Poor baby.”

“I’m not a baby!”

“I guess if poor Georgie is _that scared,_ I won’t climb any trees.”

“You better start running now, before I decide to clobber you one with a stick.”

“You’d have to catch me first.” Dream says, cockily. “What’s our record, again?”

George makes a big show of leaning down to pick up a rather hefty stone, rolling his eyes when Dream cackles and runs away, dropping it back onto the ground when he is out of sight. Stupid Dream. He was so annoying… “You’re so lucky,” he grumbles to the bird, who is watching him with dark eyes “not having to bother with stupid boys like Dream and Sapnap…” He doesn’t mean it, even as he says it. Dream and Sapnap are his best friends, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with them. There was _so much_ he wanted to do.

He may have been prone to naps and laid-back pursuits, but he didn’t want to **_~~sleep his whole life~~_** **_~~away~~_** miss out on any adventures.

He blinks, and for a moment the scenery shifts away. Or rather, shifts into _something else._ He’s in front of a grand castle, colourful banners waving in a breeze that is entirely absent from the muggy summer day of the woods. It’s utterly unfamiliar, and yet-

His eyelashes flutter, and his eyes open again. All is as it was before, and the raven is squawking at him again, perhaps in encouragement to start counting for the game.

After all, young George loves to play hide-and-seek.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is…a lot and that I maybe inserted too many different elements, so if you have any questions about it, please don’t hesitate to drop me a comment and I’ll try and reply when I have the chance! My original intention was to keep this fic simple, buuuut I kind of made it more difficult for myself. But I had fun writing it, and I haven’t enjoyed writing in a while so I’m happy :D
> 
> Please let me know if I should continue! I’m just starting uni, so if I do continue the update schedule might be a little erratic, but I think I can make it work.
> 
> ANYWAY hope you enjoyed reading, and have a nice day :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is unlike any other human Dream has encountered. This is both a blessing and a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks to anyone who commented last chapter! I’ve decided after all to make this a ship fic, since it seemed to be going in that direction anyway. I really appreciate the feedback :)
> 
> I know this chapter is short, but it’s all I’ve managed this week since university is already kicking my ass. Hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

“The boy will surely perish before the end of winter.”

Dream looked up from his whetstone, hand poised over his blade. He’d been doing some weapon maintenance, and if said weapon maintenance was taking place suspiciously close to a certain cottage, it need not be mentioned. He just…liked this spot. That was all. There was no other reason, none at all. “You’re going to need to elaborate a bit more than that, Sap.”

Sapnap stretched out his arms, black feathers fading away to reveal tanned skin. He shook his hair back from his face, fastening it back with his ever-present white band. He made no effort to disguise the roll of his eyes, settling down on the log opposite his friend. “So we’re doing this, are we?”

“Doing what?”

Sapnap couldn’t help but let out a snort of amusement. It wasn’t often Dream, the ever-decisive _Dream,_ acted so insecure. “Oh, you know, the little baby you make those stupid faces at whenever you think I’m not looking.”

“I do _not-“_ Dream cut himself off abruptly, loathing how defensive he sounded. It wasn’t _his_ fault George was such an aloof baby. The human hadn’t expressed _any_ emotion upon seeing Dream’s notorious mask for the first time, even when he deliberately tried to frighten him by looming over him. The brat had the audacity to merely cock his head to the side for a moment, and then _yawn._ He _yawned,_ as if Dream were utterly tedious. 

Dream’s mask, although simplistic in design, was enough to send shivers of terror down even the most ignorant of human’s spines. His reputation as a cold and merciless observer was widely-known, and even if the odd human hadn’t heard tales of his bone-white mask and green tunic, his demeanour was usually enough to have them breaking out in a cold sweat.

Even his own kind were not immune, even if they hid their intimidation better.

So why on the _SMP_ was a baby, a creature so prone to emotional outbursts, so _indifferent_ towards him? Boredom had led him to approach George in the first place, and his lazy curiosity would have been suitably sated had the baby bawled like a _normal_ human, but instead George had looked…so _bored,_ like Dream’s own boredom had rubbed off on him somehow-

This wasn’t the case. After that initial meeting, Dream had visited George more, wanting to observe the oddity more closely. The human was just strangely detached for a baby. Perhaps it was because his ‘guardians’ had made no effort to truly bond with him. If Dream had any kind of heart, he would have felt pity for the human who sat alone for so long, neglected of anything other than the basic attention that was necessary for care.

But he didn’t. He only felt…bemusement. At first it was a game, going back time and time again to try and frighten the baby. Sometimes he’d _try_ and scare him, appearing suddenly in the darkness, or making a loud noise to startle him. He’d even shown up covered in blood once or twice, not that the baby had any idea of what blood _was…_

But George never cried, even when surprised. His eyes would widen for a moment, maybe, or he’d jolt in place, tiny head straining to swivel, but-

In a fit of frustration one afternoon, Dream had lowered his mask entirely, revealing his face for the first time. He’d been frowning, green eyes _glowing_ in that way they did whenever he was annoyed-

George’s tiny little eyebrows rose. His lower lip had wobbled, and Dream had felt _triumphant._ Finally, this irksome human was going to prove himself just as ordinary as every other Dream had ever encountered, and he wouldn’t have to keep coming back to prove himself right. Because Dream _hated_ being wrong-

The peals of laughter had shocked Dream so utterly that his jaw had fallen open in shock. He didn’t know how long he’d stood there, _gawking._ Long enough that Sapnap had managed to track him down, swooping down to settle on the edge of the wooden cradle, looking down at George with dark eyes. He’d flapped his wings a few times just to keep the baby giggling, and ever since that moment-

“We should have asked another fae to raise him.” Sapnap elected to ignore Dream’s abrupt silence. “Or at the least a hybrid. I’m sure Puffy would have been happy-“

“No.” Dream snapped, the sudden surge of _possessiveness_ flooding through him. It’s not something he is used to, but he can’t bring himself to try and challenge it. Not right now. “He’s a human, Sapnap. Hence why he’s being raised by _humans.”_

“I literally had to squawk for _an hour_ to remind them to feed him this morning. Do you know how sore my throat is? I wouldn’t trust those peasants to raise a pig, let alone a child.”

“So you’d trust them to raise Techno? Philza might be out of a job.” Dream remarked flatly.

“Trying to deflect the issue with your dry wit, I see. Sorry Dream, but I’m not buying it. If you really like the human so much, why don’t we-“

“It can’t be like that.” Dream objected immediately. The thought had crossed his mind once or twice, but it had felt… _wrong._ The trips to see George were… _interesting,_ but he didn’t want to be _responsible_ for him like that. He didn’t want to be a parental, or even _brotherly_ figure. An unseen protector, he could settle with. A friend in the future, perhaps, but-

“Well it will be for _me_ if we don’t sort something out soon. Humans may be assholes who try and trap me in nets, but I like George, even if he tugs my feathers too hard. Those idiots responsible for him haven’t properly prepared for winter. No harvest, they haven’t even been _hunting._ No furs or pelts, and the closest village is _days_ away-“

“I’ll handle it.” It’s a natural progression. Dream doesn’t want the baby to die, but he doesn’t want to become his parent, either. The only logical path to take is that of a distant provider. He’ll ensure the baby is kept fed and comfortable, and things could continue as they are now. The humans caring for George would be too petrified to investigate the sudden… ‘assistance’, since they’d met Dream once and barely survived the encounter without soiling themselves.

They wouldn’t want to incite his ire.

And perhaps there was something about this that stoked Dream’s…ego. He was used to being the most powerful fae residing in both the SMP and the Moors, but presenting himself in a godly manner here, being the sole provider and protector (excluding Sapnap, of course) was something both new and somewhat…satisfying.

“That sounds…foreboding. You aren’t going to kill anyone, are you?”

“I don’t know, Sap. You mentioned George liking your feathers…do you think he’d like a new feather hat?”

“Ha ha. You’re _so_ hilarious.”

* * *

“So, do you like them?”

“They’re lovely, Dream. But so…extravagant. Where did you procure the funds for such an…exorbitant purchase?” George turned the gloves over in his hands, marvelling at the soft texture. His old gloves had been ones he’d knitted himself, and had long sprouted a few holes here and there. He’d been intending to purchase a new pair the next time he went into town, albeit a cheaper alternative than the extravagant pair Dream had gifted him with.

“Just sold some wares.”

“Dream…”

Dream rolled his eyes, pulling an exaggerated grimace at his friend. George poked his tongue out in retaliation, unwilling to let the matter rest. Dream was _good_ at changing the subject, and George sometimes struggled to get a straight answer out of him, especially if it regarded his habit of gifting expensive presents. “I knew the seamstress, okay? She owed me a discount from a past favour.”

Dream was a good liar, but George couldn’t challenge him without any proof, nor could he do so without feeling horribly ungrateful. He could only hope his friend hadn’t wasted too much coin…

“Hey!” George yelped, when Dream suddenly snatched the gloves from his hand, smoothing them out with great care, before presenting one with a grand sort of flourish. “What are you _doing?”_

“Presenting them for you.”

“Well I already said how lovely they are…”

“Let me put them on for you.”

George squinted. “You want to wear them first?”

Dream snickered, green eyes twinkling with mirth. George couldn’t help but stare into them, admiring the sheer depth of colour. “No, idiot. I was going to help you into them, like a gentleman.”

This time it was George’s turn to laugh, and he did so in such a loud manner that Dream startled. “You? A _gentleman?_ I take back my past comments about you being unfunny.”

“I can be a gentleman.” Dream said, and George only laughed harder at the defensiveness in his voice. “I can!”

“Well, that’s good news for whatever swooning maiden you intend to charm in the future,” George pushes down the abrupt distaste he feels at his own words, deeming them a problem for a later date “but hardly relevant for now. I’m perfectly capable of putting on my own gloves, Dream.”

Rolling his eyes at the haughty tone, Dream took it upon himself to seize George’s wrist, clasping it firmly (but gently) in place. George had delicate hands with long fingers, wrists easily encircled by Dream’s own larger hands.

George was small and somewhat dainty, but he was still far from the baby Dream had spent _years_ trying to frighten.

George was getting more and more mature by the day, and so was Dream. They’d grown up physically together (if not mentally) and now around the same age in appearance, there was an equality to their friendship that had been entirely absent in George’s younger years. He was capable and witty, with a biting sense of humour often the bane of Sapnap’s existence. There was a fierce independent streak as well, one Dream was struggling to keep contained.

Because although George had grown up sharp and intelligent, he’d also grown up curious and stubborn. Oftentimes this put him at odds with Dream, who, although hesitated to clip his (metaphorical) wings entirely, wanted to keep him safe from the dangers that lurked away from the safe surrounds of their cottage. Against his will, if it came down to it.

But for now he was sticking with the gloves. He’d always loved spoiling George, even if he couldn’t do it as openly as he had when his friend was a child. George grew…prickly about receiving too many gifts. He saw it as an insult to his pride.

_Such a funny human,_ Dream thinks, as he begins to slide the soft glove over George’s splayed hand, _he lives by my grace, but he feels sheepish about receiving presents. I guess it’s a good thing he doesn’t know the truth, though…_

George wasn’t a fool. And although he had trouble detecting some colours, he wasn’t fully blind. Doubtlessly he’d realised Dream wasn’t entirely human by now, but he’d never approached Dream about the matter, or started any kind of discussion. Either he didn’t care, or he feared the repercussions of speaking up.

Knowing George, it was more than likely the former. He’d never once been afraid of Dream, even when Dream had put all of his effort into being as menacing as possible. He was an enigma. The exception.

His skin feels soft as Dream fits the first glove just past his right wrist, and he notes the shudder George gives with a sense of ~~satisfaction~~ _distance,_ smoothing his fingers into the proper places with care. The gloves certainly are beautiful, well-worth the hassle of venturing into the Moors. He had nothing against human tailors, but sometimes a suitable pair of gloves required a few extra… _touches._

“They feel so warm…” George breathes, stilling as Dream applies the same tender treatment to his other hand. “Did you heat them by the fire beforehand?”

“You would have felt that earlier if I had,” Dream reminded, clasping the now gloved hand with an air of triumph “they’re just…well insulated.”

George turns his free hand over a few times, admiring how the sleek glove caught the light. Both hands felt toasty inside, unlike any gloves he had purchased cheaply or knitted for himself. “Thank you, Dream. I love them. I’ll have to find a way to repay you…”

“Cook me something tonight.” Dream had come to enjoy George’s cooking, even if his initial attempts had made him horribly ill. Neither he or Sapnap had been much help in the culinary department, so George had had to learn mostly unassisted once his guardians had-

“Cook? That’s so _trifle,_ Dream-“

“Not if you haven’t eaten anything all day.” Dream put on a ridiculous pout, the likes of which he’d _disembowel_ his enemies for witnessing. “And it’s Sapnap’s turn tonight. What if he serves us worms again?”

“That was one time!” Sapnap comes stalking into the room, although he pauses in the threshold, eyes immediately landing on Dream and George’s joined hands. For a moment his nose seems a little pointed at the tip, but when George squints, it appears normal. He must be tired. He tends to see things that aren’t there when he’s tired…

“I don’t actually remember you ever serving me worms.” Raw food, on occasion, but never _worms._ “That sounds like a nasty practical joke, even for you.”

“Didn’t you know, George?” Dream is smirking at Sapnap, who’s fingernail looks a little long and sharp when he flips him off. “Sapnap _eats_ worms. Bugs, as well.”

George squints again, but the fingernail is short and blunt. Ordinary. “Is this some inside-joke I’m not privy to?” Realising his hand was still clasping Dream’s, he withdrew suddenly, cheeks feeling a little hot when Dream sent him a searching look. They’d held hands plenty as children, but now it seemed…different.

Sapnap finally looks away, instead directing his attention to Dream fully. “Nice gloves you got him.”

“Yep.”

“They don’t look like they came from anywhere around here.”

“The designer was obscure.” Dream shrugged. “What, you jealous I didn’t get you a gift?”

“Uh, no.”

“Where were you, Sapnap?” George inquired, in interest. His friend had disappeared not long after Dream had returned, his horse remaining behind. This wasn’t (at all) the first time this had happened, but-

“I needed to stretch my w- _legs._ My perfectly normal, human legs.” Sapnap stretched out one of his legs for emphasis, and George shook his head.

“You are so _weird.”_

“You’re just jealous mine are longer.”

“ _Please-“_

“Okay! Time to cook dinner!” Dream grasped George’s shoulder with one large palm, and George resisted the urge to shudder. He could feel the warmth of Dream’s skin underneath the thin tunic he was wearing… “Georgie, you owe me, and I want something _good.”_

“I want something with pumpkin seeds.” Sapnap added, crossing his arms. The hairs there seemed darker, almost-

_No. They’re normal. I’m just…tired._

“Sapnap, we need the seeds for planting. Gods, with all the seeds you eat, anyone would think you were part-bird, or something.” George snarked.

“Part-chicken, probably.” Dream said, monotonously, and Sapnap _squawked._

“You did _not_ just compare me to a chicken _-“_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely some Maleficent vibes at the beginning of this chapter, but I hope I made it clear that Dream’s relationship with George won’t be anything like the films, I’m just borrowing some of the elements :)
> 
> Next chapter will skip back to the present (or will it? haha) probably, and hopefully it will be longer. If you want to ask anything about this fic (or give me any feedback) leave me a comment and I’ll get back to you when uni isn’t draining away my life-force. <3


End file.
